Experiments Deku and Kacchan
by G57Steve
Summary: After a run in with a villain, both Izuku and Bakugo appear as experiments in the Lilo and Stitch universe. Rated T because, Bakugo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This is a funny 'What if' story I had in mind. Anyways, this is also to hopefully send a message saying to check out my other new story 'Yu-Gi-Oh! DR!', a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Deltarune crossover.**

An explosion had gone off in Mufasu. It was a few months after All Might retired and the students of U.A. just got their provisional licenses, and a villain was currently attacking a downtown area. This villain looked strange to say the least. Like Kurogiri, their body was covered in mist, but it was dark blue and had a feminine shape to it. She was wearing a fancy shirt and had a knee length skirt and an outer jacket. She was currently being held off by some licensed students from class 1-A until a pro hero arrived, also Bakugo was there because he wanted to.

"Come here you damn weird chick so I can kill you for attacking innocent bystanders!" he said with a mixture of a smirking and angry face.

"You know you don't have your license yet, right?" said a spiky redhead named Kirishima.

"He's right Kacchan, you should leave this to us!" said a boy with dark green hair named Izuku…

"Shut it Deku! I'm not helpless!"

… or as Bakugo and some of his friends call him, Deku.

"Perhaps you should spend less time talking and focus on your battle," said the villain, whose voice confirmed her of being female. She then sent out her mist from her arms to attack the heroes in training. They all dodge and start to retaliate, Todoroki, a boy whose hair is half white and half red, used his quirk to send ice at the opponent. She fell back to the ground, seemingly defeated.

Everyone became wary of how easy that victory was, except for Bakugo.

"Huh?! Is that all you had?!" He stormed over to her angrily. "Wake up you bastard!"

When he was close enough, the villain sprang up and threw her mist at him. In an act of a desperate save attempt, Izuku used full cowling to push Bakugo out of the way, but he got caught in the mist with Bakugo as well.

"Bakugo! Midoriya!" Todoroki and Kirishima called out. When the mist disappeared, Izuku and Bakugo were gone. The mist villain prepared to attack them but was stopped when their homeroom teacher Aizawa, the pro hero Eraserhead, used his quirk to stop her powers. She then began to run, surprisingly dodging all of Aizawa's attempts to snare her in his scarf.

Todoroki and Kirishima told him of what happened to Izuku and Bakugo. He silently hoped that wherever they were, they were okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe, over the night sky of Hawaii, the villain's mist appeared in the night sky, two spheres, about the sizes of ping pong balls, each labeled with a letter. The dark green one was labeled "I" while the yellow one was labeled "K".

As both fell down, the wind carried them to different locations. The green one fell into the forest upon the island while the yellow one, by some luck, fell onto a fruit stand, specifically in the box of pineapples. The mist disappeared.

The next day, a short old lady most constantly known as Mrs. Takanawa was using a sprinkler hose to keep the fruits on her fruit stand nice and fresh. A loud booming sound was heard as a giant bipedal shark-like alien named Gantu came running down the street as a new experiment labeled as 621 was scene on the outskirts of Kauai. The experiment reformation duo Lilo and Stitch were most likely there already.

After the slight tremors, the yellow pod fell of the pineapples and into a puddle, which then caused it to activate. Takanawa was busy with some other fruits so she didn't see the blond furred experiment appear. He got up, everything feeling sore.

"Damn, what happened? Oh right, that villain. Where'd Deku go anyway?"

Bakugo, now as an experiment, saw the old lady and walked over to her. "Hey you!"

After getting her attention, she then looked at him. Despite having glasses, she couldn't see very far, so she thought Bakugo was a young kid. "Oh, hello there, can I help you young man?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen a nerd with green hair around here?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me, I must clean these cantaloupes," she said while clearly walking over to and spraying the pineapples with the hose.

"Those are pineapples you idiot! Get your damn glasses checked!"

Taken aback by his comment, she responds, "Well I never! Such a rude young one aren't you?!"

His anger beginning to boil, he stormed of, mini explosions going off in his han-... claws. "Stupid old hag, doesn't know what the hell she's seeing. Now where is that damn nerd? I swear if he's in trouble I'll-"

He stopped mid sentence as he just looked at his reflection in a glass window. He saw a blond furred creature that resembled a koala. Its fur was all spiked like his hair and it had short ears. Its nose was colored peach and his eyes were black that had a red shine when reflected in sunlight. He then looked down to see that he was the creature, his hands and feet turned into four digit claws with fiery orange palms in the center.

"...THE FUCK IS THIS?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the rainforest, a waterfall was splashing water onto some rocks. A droplet then rolled down the rocks and fell onto the dark green experiment pod, which then glowed brightly as a forest green experiment appeared afterwards. The said experiment woke up as it got his bearings. Izuku then felt that his body was not right.

He looked down at himself and saw shades of forest green fur. After staring at himself for awhile, he screamed. He then, unconsciously labeling off how impossible this was before finally accepting the situation. He then decided to look at himself in the river's reflection.

He saw a forest green koala-like face staring back, with a tuft of his dark green hair atop his head. He also had big ears, almost rabbit-like. His eyes were black with a green shine to them, and his nose was dark green. (Lazy explanation: a forest green Stitch with the tuft of dark green hair on his head).

With his ears he head Bakugo's shout in the distance and realized that they were separated. He then checked to see and confirmed that he still did have access to One for All. Using full cowl, he began his way to Kauai.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I'm coming!"

* * *

625 was at the moment making his way to Gantu. He got separated from him when he needed to buy some ingredients for his sandwiches, claiming it as 'important business'. When he turned a corner, he found Bakugo, explosions going off in his claws, angrily cursing at himself for his new body. 625, thinking he was a new experiment, decided to introduce himself.

"Wassup cuz?"

Bakugo then looked at the chubby experiment, seeing the similarities between them and questions going off in his head.

"I see that your new. By the way, you're not like 627 are yah?"

Bakugo only continued to stare at him. Finally finding words, he asked a simple question.

"Who the hell are you, chubby furball?"

625, taken aback by his choice of words said back to him, "Big words coming from a newborn."

"Newborn?!" Explosions came off bigger in his hands, a hardened glare sent at 625. "You take that back or I'll kill you, you bastard!"

625, being the coward he is, started to run off screaming. Unlike everyone Bakugo knows, 625 actually took his faux threat literally. In his mind, he actually thought he was going to kill him. Bakugo, finding 625's fleeing attempt insulting to his pride, used his explosions to propel himself after the experiment.

During their chase, Lilo and Stitch were following 621 as he was running down the streets, with Gantu hot on their tail.

"That experiment is mine!"

"Youga naga take cousin stupid head!" Stitch yelled at him, just as an explosion went off causing them to stop. An object was then seen flying over to them, hitting Gantu in the face. The object was revealed as a burnt 625. "Gaba?"

"Where did 625 come from?" Lilo wondered, just as Bakugo ran around the corner.

"Where the hell is that fatass coward?!"

The group all turned to see the blonde with mini explosions coming off his claws. "I've never seen that experiment before. Is he new?" Lilo wondered.

"New cousin?"

"A new trog?"

Just then, 625 awoke. "Ahh! What the heck? No! Not my ingredients! You totaled them!"

"Does it look like I give a shit?!" Stitch covered Lilo's ears at that. "You're the one that ran off on me after calling me a newborn, chubby furball!"

"I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

"Isn't as funny when your the one getting called fat is it?" Gantu comments.

"Can it blubber butt!"

Bakugo just watched the fight between the alien and experiment. Then 621 decided to, for no reason, attack the blonde. This was instantly regretted as Bakugo dodged a right hook and blasted the experiment away, yelling his catchphrase. "DIE!"

Gantu seeing the level of power this experiment had, got the desire to capture this one instead while Lilo and Stitch only looked in shock at the blonde's retaliation.

"What the heck was that?" Lilo asks.

"Ih! Ohana!" Stitch said.

"The hell is he talking about?!"

"Ohana means family!"

"I'm not that freak's damn family!"

"Also you shouldn't say words like that."

"The hell I can't! I can say whatever I want damnit!" A capture net flew over to him. He then used an explosion to destroy it.

"You can say whatever you want once you're working with Dr. Hamsterveil!" Gantu says.

"What?! I'm not working with any damn doctors!" He then proceeded to run off using his explosions as propulsion.

"Quick, we have to get-" Lilo started, running towards 621, just as Gantu began running after Bakugo.

"You can have that experiment! I'm going after the bigger game!"

Stitch then began to run after Gantu as the new chase was on. During the chase, Gantu was shooting his plasma blaster while Bakugo used explosions to dodge the shots. The began to come to an intersection as a redhead named Myrtle was crossing the street on her tricycle. Bakugo noticed this and as Gantu shot another blast at him, he countered with an explosion, causing a bigger explosion to occur, knocking the wind out of Bakugo.

He skid up to Myrtle as she noticed the experiment. "Get out of here kid, damn it!"

She complied and began to ride off. Bakugo, who was weakened didn't make any attempt to counter Gantu as he captured him.

"That's it? I expected a bit more spunk," Gantu comments, taking out the glass container.

"Screw you! You almost killed a kid!" Bakugo says as he was put into the container and sealed. Gantu then strapped it to his back as Stitch showed up. The two aliens prepared for their standoff.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of the forest, Izuku hopped to just outside the town to see the huge explosion.

"That's got to be Kacchan."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo and Stitch arrived at the scene where Bakugo was captured. Gantu was already gone with the blonde and this left the two worried.

"Where isa cousin?"

"I think Gantu got him."

"Naga…"

Meanwhile, Izuku was jumping through the streets using full cowling. Once he got to the blast site, he saw both Lilo and Stitch talking to each other and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm sure we can find him Stitch. Besides, if Hamsterwheel got ahold of him, he'll be able to explode his way out of prison!"

Izuku wasn't sure who this 'Hamsterwheel' is, but if he's supposed to be in prison then he can't be good, at least he hopes so. The duo experiment hunters went to the rainforest, Izuku following after them at a distance.

* * *

At Gantu's ship, the giant land shark returned with Bakugo in tow. He then set up a contact with his boss, Dr. Jacque Von Hamsterviel, or as he's mistakenly called, Hamsterwheel. Once the 'hamster' appeared on the screen, Bakugo started to regain consciousness.

"Gantu! If you're calling me this had better be good, as in a very good experiment!" said Hamsterviel in a german accent.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll just love this experiment. He has quite the 'explosive' personality," Gantu said showing Bakugo.

"And an explosive temper," 625 added.

"Hey! Watch it tubby!" Bakugo yelled, though it was muffled through the glass container.

"Oh! That experiment truly is feisty! But I don't remember Jumba making this one."

"It's probably a brand new one he made like 627," 625 replies.

"Oh yes, he did make that right? And I still haven't forgiven you for it Gantu!" The said land shark then looked down. "Anyways, introduce me! Introduce me!"

Gantu then held Bakugo up to the screen, Hamsterviel admiring the boy turned experiment.

"Hello experiment, I am Dr. Jacque Von Hamsterviel! Your new master and overlord!"

"... What the hell makes you think that I'll listen to you, gerbil?!" Bakugo mouthed of to Hamsterviel.

"Gerbil?! I am hamster, HAMSTER!"

"With that long-ass tail?! Clearly you don't know your own species dumbass!"

Hamsterviel was about to counter before he caught himself, staring at the experiment before him questioningly.

"Gantu, something seems off about this experiment."

"Hey, I told ya about his temper right?" 625 asks.

"No! His temper is not what I'm talking about! There's something about him that makes him seem more… sentient."

"Wow… I'm standing right here."

"You were an utter failure! The other experiments, like 626, had less sentience than you or him!"

"And yet blubberbutt over here keeps on being beat by them."

"H-Hey! That was uncalled for!" Gantu says.

"There is a difference between high intelligence and high sentience. Normally experiments put their programming before themselves, but I haven't seen the experiment do anything related to his programming."

While this conversation happened, Bakugo's mind just seemed to blank out. Nerd stuff was not his forte.

* * *

Outside of Gantu's ship, Lilo, Stitch, and, from a distance, Izuku appeared. As the duo formulated a plan, Izuku began to rack his brain at the fact that there in front of him, there is an alien spaceship. Once Lilo and Stitch made their plan, they advanced upon the ship. Stitch then wall crawled holding Lilo into a ventilation shaft.

Izuku then walked up to the ship, turning off full cowling. Seeing how Stitch crawled up the wall, he decided to do a little experiment. Using his claws he grabbed the wall, and slowly started to crawl up the side also.

"This is incredible!" Izuku thought. "I'm crawling up a wall like a spider! What else can this new body do?"

Looking back at the ventilation shaft, he put that thought aside for now. "Kachan comes first, then marvel about this new body."

He then crawled into the vent, following at another distance.

* * *

As Lilo and Stitch were crawling through the vent, they began to hear the voice of Hamsterviel. "... why I believe that this experiment is more than meets the eye."

They then found an opening and proceeded to watch the conversation between Hamsterviel, Gantu and Bakugo.

"Well either way, prepare the experiment for the transporter!"

Bakugo was then brought to the transporter pad, the cylinder glass sealing him in. "Hey! Let me out fishface!"

The duo then worked fast. While Gantu was turned around, Stitch hopped down to the transporter, while Bakugo was using his explosions to try and break out of the capsule, each one failed sadly. Using his superb strength, Stitch lifted the glass from the floor and used his second limbs to grab the capsule, sadly Bakugo noticing.

"Hey! The hell are you doing?! I don't need help, I can break out of here myself!"

This of course got the attention of everyone else in the room. "It's 626!" Hamsterviel states

"Choota!"

Lilo was so focused on what was happening she didn't even see Izuku sneaking his way behind her.

"Umm… Hello."

"Ahh!"

Izuku's little greeting ended up startling her, causing her to fall from the shaft.

"What?! The little girl too?! Who's next, another experiment?!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Izuku said dropping down to her.

"Wait… I know that green hair. Deku you bastard! Where were you?!"

"S-Sorry Kachan, I had a detour…"

"Forget it! Just get me outta this damn thing!"

"CAPTURE THEM! CAPTURE THEM ALL!" Hamsterviel yelled through the screen.

Stitch witnessing all this was just standing in a confused shock, like a deer in headlights. Gantu trying to be quick grabbed the capsule and pulled, but Stitch's strength continued to hold on in a game of tug o' war while he still held up the transporter's glass cylinder.

Gantu seemed to gain the upper hand as Stitch's grip was slipping, until a green flash came and kicked the capsule into pieces.

"SMASH!"

Bakugo was now free, and ready to kick a giant land shark's teeth in. "Hey fishface, what rhymes with rye?"

"Umm…" Gantu said, until Bakugo launched in front of him, letting loose a huge explosion.

"DIE!"

Gantu was then sent flying into the monitor, breaking the transmission with Hamsterviel. In a fast moment, Izuku grabbed Lilo, carrying her bridal style, and using full cowling to quickly leave the ship, Bakugo following with his explosions and Stitch running after them.

Meanwhile in one of the ship's trash cans, 625 opened the lid, shaking like a leaf due to his cowardly nature. Everything was destroyed from Bakugo's explosion. "Welp, back to the old drawing board."


	4. Chapter 4 The End

When they all got what felt was a safe distance, Izuku, Bakugo, Lilo and Stitch all stopped to catch their breath. Izuku then gently put Lilo down and they started walking towards Lilo's house.

"So, you okay?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah," she responds.

"Ahem!" Stitch cleared his throat. He then walked over to the two new experiments. He then held his paws out to them. "Aloha cousins!"

"... Huh?"

"Why the hell do you keep calling me 'cousin'?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Youga ohana."

"No I'm not! This isn't even what I'm supposed to look like!"

"What do mean by that?" Lilo asks.

"We're supposed to be human, but a run in with this mist villain using her quirk on us kinda sent us here and turned us into… well, this," Izuku explains, gesturing to himself.

Lilo now looked at them as if they were crazy. I mean, a human turned into an experiment? That's gotta be a joke, right? "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Izuku said, as they just so conveniently happened to pass the living lie detector, Buzzer. Since he didn't buzz, that meant that Izuku was telling the truth, or the two of them actually thought that they were once human.

They eventually found themselves in front of Lilo's house, just as a certain four eyed scientist burst out the front door holding some new invention.

"Hey, Jumba?"

"Not now little girl. Jumba is on hunt."

"For what?"

"According to scanners made by Jumba, a disturbance in the dimensional plane occured. Jumba believes there are-"

He was cut off as his machine made a loud beeping noise when he went near the two human-experiments. "-dimension jumpers."

"Wait, what?" Izuku said confused.

"How did you come here?"

"Some bitch used her quirk on us and sent us here!"

"Hmm… This device detects some residue of this 'quirk'."

"Really? Do you think we can use it to go back and become humans again?"

"Sure. Jumba can use residue to create a machine to reverse the quirk's process, turning you human and sending you to home dimension."

"How long will that take?"

"Knowing Jumba, 30 minutes at least."

"Why the hell does he keep talking in the 3rd person?" Bakugo thought to himself.

* * *

35 minutes later, the machine was made, and both Izuku and Bakugo standing inside.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Izuku said.

"I guess…" Lilo responds.

"As long as I'm not this little freak anymore," Bakugo then adds.

"Oh come on, isa naga that bad. Youga have super strength and durability and such,"

Stitch told Bakugo.

"I don't need a new damn body to be strong!"

Both Izuku and Lilo smirked at the interaction. "He's alway been like that, but he means well. He does want to be a pro hero after all."

"I guess. So, until we meet again, which is probably never."

"Well, we'll just have to see."

"Machine is ready," Jumba states. Izuku and Bakugo nod, Lilo and Stitch back away from the machine. After the push of a button and a flash in the color of the mist that first sent them here, they were gone. Then Jumba remembered something.

"I may have forgot to mention the transformation process."

* * *

In a flash Bakugo saw that they were back in their school dorm's living room space in the late afternoon. Looking at his hand, he saw his normal human one.

"Finally, we're back home and back to normal."

"Yeah, great to be back Kacchan," Izuku said. Bakugo then looked to see him on the couch, but…

"What?" Izuku asked raising his… claws?!

* * *

Just outside the dorm, the rest of 1-A were walking back after a sullum day after their friends Izuku and Bakugo disappeared the previous night, especially a certain pink cheeked girl who had secret feelings towards the green haired teen. When they got to their dorm they could hear some kind of commotion going on inside.

Once they entered the living room, what they all saw was the last thing that they expected to see.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Some 3 foot tall dark green furred… creature was running around the room screaming his lungs out with Bakugo laughing his ass off at the situation. A second look and listen of the creature made everyone suspect who it was.

"Bakugo?! Izuku?!" the class all asked simultaneously. This caused the two to stop and look at their class.

"Hey…" Izuku said slowly, waving his still clawed hand.

"Sorry if we took so long," Bakugo said bluntly.

Everyone then interacted with the two of them, all the girls pretty much hugging, squeezing, snuggling and pinching the cheeks of Izuku being how 'adorable' he is now. This new attention of course did not go unnoticed by Mineta or Kaminari, jealousy kicking in, though Kaminari held it in for the most part.

* * *

"The transformation process can last from being instant to around a week," Jumba told Lilo.

"Oh… okay," she replies, then thought for a bit. "I wonder what happened to 621?"

At that moment on a rock just poking out of the waters of the Pacific, 621 awoke. Looking at his new surroundings, he had one thing to say.

"... Aww, blitznack."

THE END


End file.
